The invention concerns a device for transferring solid particles from an area of higher pressure to one of lower pressure.
Using a system of locks to transfer dust separated from a gas in a cyclone is known (U.S. Pat. No. 4 516 989). The known system of locks consists of a series of three cones that communicate with the cyclone's particle outlet. The middle cone can be alternately subjected to system pressure and atmospheric pressure through pipelines provided with safety valves. Such a system of locks operates discontinuously and involves considerable engineering and controls expenditure.
The object of the present invention is to simplify the generic device for transferring solid particles and allow it to operate continuously.